1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices usable for facilitating control of operation of the engine of a motor vehicle as well as auxiliary equipment powered therefrom commonly referred to as power take-off equipment. During operation of such power take-off equipment it is common for an operator of the vehicle to consider himself obligated to increase the speed of rotation of the motor vehicle engine in order to supply additional power to the power take-off equipment during operation thereof after movement of the power take-off switch to the "on" position. This is a natural inclination of a vehicle driver and often results in excessive fuel wasting and undue wear and tear on the engine and other rotating parts. The present invention provides a means for blocking control of motor speed rotation from the conventional accelerator pedal of the throttle linkage and for providing an additional throttle control system accessible internally or externally on the motor vehicle for increasing the speed of operation of the motor vehicle engine to the most efficient level for supplying significant additional power to the power take-off equipment while at the same time minimizing engine speed to prevent unnecessary fuel consumption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous prior art controlling devices for use with auxiliary equipment or for use with the throttle and fuel control system of the motor vehicle such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,224,600 issued Dec. 10, 1940 to G. E. Howard on a "Speed Regulator"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,086 issued Sep. 16, 1958 to D. F. Cordry on "Automatic Speed Control For Automotive Vehicles"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,916,100 issued Dec. 8, 1959 to R. R. Teetor and assigned to Perfect Circle Corporation on a "Vehicle Speed Maintaining And Maximum Speed Controlling Device"; and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 25,012 issued Jul. 25, 1961 to T. M. Dressler and assigned to International Harvester Company on a "Governing Mechanism For Fuel Injection Pumps Of Diesel Engines"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,522 issued Sep. 3, 1963 to F. Nallinger and assigned to Daimler-Benz Aktiengesellschaft on a "Control Arrangement For Internal Combustion Engines"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,697 issued Oct. 21, 1975 to C. Greene on a "Vehicle Having A Power Take-Off And A Hydraulic Motor, And Method Of Driving Same"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,854 issued Nov. 4, 1975 to R. Barton et al on a "Fuel-Flow Limiting Apparatus"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,152 issued May 4, 1976 to R. Duttarer et al and assigned to Clark Equipment Company on a "Vehicle Speed Control"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,476 issued May 1, 1984 to F. Eheim and assigned to Robert Bosch GmbH on a "RPM Governor Of A Fuel Injection Pump"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,804 issued May 29, 1984 to W. Sauerschell et al and assigned to VDO Adolf Schindling AG on an "Apparatus For Increasing Idling Speed"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,615 issued Oct. 15, 1991 to A. Duthie et al and assigned to Johnston Engineering Limited on a "Vehicle Control System"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,360 issued Oct. 6, 1992 to D. Haefner et al and assigned to Eaton Corporation on a "Throttle Cable Intervention Device"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,948 issued Aug. 17, 1993 to B. Grant et al and assigned to BG 300, Inc. on an "Adjustable Throttle Stop"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,961 issued May 17, 1994 to E. Stabenow on a "Power-Take-Off Safety System".